role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Category X
Category X (カテゴリＸ Kategori X) is an Anteverse kaiju of Cateogry X (due to it's adaptive state) and an RP character conceptualized and used by Lord Vehk. Personality Category X's personality is currently still progressing, due to being recently created. He was created to be the ultimate weapon from the Breach, and seems to living up to that so far.... History Debut: Category X Category X was created by the Precursors with the intent of making it the most powerful monster made in the Breach, however he was still new in mind. Once the Precursors released him to the outside world, Category X was confused and swam around the seas, trying to get familiar. Category X then made it's first appearance in a Japanese city, Otachi also appeared to wreak havoc, raining down her acid on fleeing civilians and buildings. Category X looked up at the challenger, something deep within himself telling him to fight the Category IV beast. Otachi swung her tail at some buildings, causing them to fall over and crash onto the ground, then menaced forward, spitting some acid and chasing off civilians. Otachi then noticed Category X and faced him. Category X roared, an ethereal glow appearing in his throat. Otachi flew up and rammed against Category X; Category X growled, before quickly springing around and slamming his tail into Otachi. Otachi was hit, slamming down, but then Otachi got back up and opened up her acid sack and shot out out blue, corrosive acid against him. Category X sensed the attack coming, dodging, before uppercutting her; Otachi was hit, then bashing herself against Category X at brute force. Category X sensed something within Otachi... taking the hit head on... before grabbing her by the throat. Otachi thrashed around violently while Category X squeezes her throat harder, before shoving his other hand down her throat, burning it in acid, before grabbing something; Otachi roared in anger and shock, thrashing around violently. Category X grabbed ahold of the acid sack, yanking it out of Otachi's throat, with that, Category X released Otachi. Otachi then fell over to the ground, bleeding a lot of acid and wounded. Otachi then flew off, retreating for a while. Category X then tested out the energy he acqiured and sprayed out acid from his mouth. Category X then swam aways, taking off. Abilities * Energy Absorption: Category X is able to absorb energy and acquire it once having fully absorbed what he has taken. * Enhanced Strength: Category X is incredibly strong. * Adept Swimmer: Category X can swim at fast speeds. * More to be added... Trivia * Category X originally existed as the character named Yuki Certascanti, but he was then revamped and updated to a completely new character, due to the very polarizing nature of the original character. * Category X's very original design made him resemble a bit of EVA-01 from the Neon Genesis Evangelion series. * Ironically enough, back when he was Yuki Certascanti, the idea of a Kaiju-Jaeger hybrid would later be done in Pacific Rim: Uprising for the Drone Jaegers/Kaiju Jaegers. * He has no relation to PRGoji. Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Lord Vehk) Category:Original Characters Category:Breach Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju